


Falling in Autumn

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Autumnal fun with Bucky!





	Falling in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for over a month so here's a very short piece of fluff I wrote today :)  
> 

 

The smell of baked apples fills the kitchen and Bucky pauses in the doorway, watching you carefully take a tin out of the oven and place the cake it holds onto a rack to cool. As you turn around to put another tray of muffins in to bake you spot him standing there, and smile softly at him in invitation, grabbing a second apron off the hook to hand to him. He frowns at it without moving, so you help him out by slipping the straps over his head and turning him by the hips to do up the bow at the back.

It never ceases to amaze you how much Bucky trusts you; he doesn't really allow any one to touch him, let alone in the casual way you do, without any real reason, just for the sake of touching. All the others have noticed the way he's different around you and constantly pester you to do something about the obvious tension, but you don't want to ruin what you already have.

However, that doesn't stop the 'what ifs' running around your head.

Bucky turns back around to face you, smoothing down the fabric and pulling a face when he notices the design.

“I look like one of Steve's chorus girls, Y/N.”

The blue poker dots with red frills does have a certain forties charm about it, and he wears it well. “You look pretty.”

Bucky looks away as he blushes lightly, and you suck in the side of your cheek to hold in your laugh. It's very easy to get him flustered, but you're always careful not to push it too far, trying to ease him back into the sort of teasing you know he'd be good at if he just relaxed a little more.

Clearing his throat he moves to join you. “What are you doing?”

“Autumn baking!”

“Autumn baking..?”

“Fall. Autumn. Same thing.”

“Yes, I am aware of that.” He tries to scowl at you but it falters when you smirk. “I just mean, is it any different to the baking you do any other time of the year?”

“Of course! Different ingredients, different weather, different moods.”

“Like what?”

“Well, in summer you want light cakes and fresh fruits. And in Autumn, you want something more filling. Hot desserts that are cosy, rich puddings to keep you warm.” You open the fridge to get more milk. “I love Autumn, don't you? When it's not too hot and the changing leaves make all the streets and parks so beautiful.”

“I guess they do.”

Glancing back over at him when you hear his flat reply, you notice the far off look in his eyes as he stares at the counter top, absent-mindedly drawing circles in the spilled flour.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he says. “It's all so different now, that's all. Back before the war, the beginning of fall just meant the start of the more dangerous months in terms of Steve getting ill. New York got so cold and he was so small, every sneeze sounded like it'd be his last, and I'd spend the majority of the Winter waiting for the Spring.”

You know that not all of Steve and Bucky's stories from their youth are fun but it never gets any easier to hear about the struggles they had to endure. He's now pushing at the table a bit too roughly, nearly denting the surface, so you catch his hand before he can do any damage to himself.

“I'm sorry. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I get why you wouldn't enjoy this time of year.”

Bucky shakes his head and takes a deep breath, facing you again. “I want to learn to enjoy it.” He squeezes your fingers gently. “With you.”

There's an unspoken trust between you and you hope your grin tells him he has nothing to worry about. “Well then,” you say, your excitement already building. “We better get started. You've got a lot to catch up on.”

 

***

 

Over the course of the week you'd done everything Autumnal you could think of with Bucky. Once you're muffins, fairy cakes and tray bakes had cooled enough you showed him how to decorate them in suitably seasonal colours. One quarter of the baked goods were saved specifically for Halloween, and the little pumpkin he makes with icing is nearly as adorable as his expression when he shows it to you.

The more time you spend with Bucky the deeper you seem to fall for him, which you would have thought was impossible before, but there's something about seeing him trying on bobble hats for you that melts your heart. It gets worse when he agrees to go for a walk in the park to take in the changing colours, and you spend most of it thinking about how it feels very much like a date. And, when he turns up with the Halloween themed baubles he saw on one of his late night wanders and bought because they 'reminded him of you', it's hard to resist jumping him.

Now it's Sunday afternoon and drained from the intense, and probably more competitive than it should have been, pumpkin carving session, you've decided it's high time for a movie marathon. The rest of the team are out so it's perfect. So far they'd left the two of you alone and you're incredibly grateful to them for that; you don't know how comfortable he'd be with an audience and it's been so lovely to be with him when he's completely himself. He's almost more enthusiastic than you are to watch the film and that's how you know you've successfully convinced him this time of year is the best.

About halfway through the second movie you see out the corner of your eye that he's no longer watching intently, and is instead staring at you.

You turn slightly on the sofa so you're facing him. “Am I really more interesting than what's on the TV?”

“Always,” he replies without hesitation, and your heart skips a beat. “Also, you've got a little...” He gestures to the side of your month and you flush in embarrassment, attempting to wipe the icing away with the back of your hand.

“Better?”

“Not quite.” There's a shift in the air as he moves closer and you hold your breath as his gaze stays on your lips. You watch as he swallows, and then in a hoarse voice, he whispers, “Tell me to stop if I've got it wrong.”

Your mouth is so dry words wouldn't come easily even if you could think of a response. Bucky briefly makes eye contact with you again to seek permission and then he's pressing his lips to yours. They are silky soft, but before you can register what's happening and kiss him back he's pulling away and smiling uncertainly at you.

“Was that okay?”

You nod shakily, your smile mirroring Bucky's as you press your forehead to his. Whatever film was playing in the background is long forgotten now you've got a taste for his mouth, and when he pulls you in this time there's no holding you back. Somehow without breaking away you're able to climb into his lap and settle yourself comfortably on his thighs, tugging on his hair as he sucks on your lip.

Eventually the kiss slows to gentle presses of his mouth against yours. Breathing heavily you take in the pink of Bucky's cheeks, and the way his hands at your sides are shaking, in the exact same way yours are. You're glad he's just as affected. This progress to more than friends was a long time coming, but maybe this was exactly the way it was meant to happen.

Stroking a piece of hair away from your face, he tilts your chin up so you are gazing at each other again. “I think I'm really going to enjoy the fall with you.”

Chuckling breathlessly you lean into kiss him once more. You're not sure if the double meaning in his words was intentional, but as he winds an arm around your waist to pull you closer, you know that falling with Bucky is the safest thing you'll ever do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
